


Quiet

by Abitofeveryfandom



Series: Septiplier [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitofeveryfandom/pseuds/Abitofeveryfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much to summarize, just a sad septiplier oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wakinguptired (CrossedColts)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedColts/gifts).



> Hello to the peeps reading this! . This work is for Wakinguptired (CrossedColts) as a thanks for the amazing masterpiece that is their story "Me and You". Go check it out, it's the best! Also, go listen to 'The Quiet' by Troye Sivan, it fits the story perfectly. Okay, that's it, please comment if you see any mistakes or if you've got some feedback.
> 
> Writer Out!

Mark liked the quiet. Not the weird, awkward silence that occurs when you've done something incredibly embarrassing and stupid, no. It was the silence that wasn't really silent. When you heard the rain falling down from the clouds, the crackling of a campfire, the sound of a page turning in a book. 

Whenever he felt sad or left out, whenever he felt like the whole world was turned against him, he looked for the quiet. People had the habit of crying loudly or screaming when they were upset, Mark went out into the park where no one could find him. He sat there for hours and listened to the crickets and the birds, never saying a word to interrupt this perfect scenery. He simply was there and enjoyed the overall feeling of nothing. 

Then, one day, he met Jack. Jack was everything but quiet. He was loud and energetic and he made him smile. Jack taught Mark that noise wasn't always bad, it could be fun and nice and calming as well. Mark taught Jack that quiet was good at times. It was serene and soft and sweet. They balanced out each other quite nicely. 

Mark noticed he began enjoying quiet less and less. He was used to the sound of Jack's voice echoing through the house. He didn't look for quiet anymore. Now, whenever he was upset, he would run to Jack who calmed him with his soothing words; the sound of his Irish accent cheering him up almost immediately. He held him in his arms as he cried, stroked his red locks, and that is when Mark realised... 

That day wasn't quiet at all, it was pleasantly noisy. The room was full of friends and family. Even Chica was there, Mark had to bring her along. Who knows what that dog gets up to when she's home alone. He was enjoying himself. The sound of people laughing, music playing and a soft voice tenderly whispering in his ear:"I do." 

Mark has no more place for quiet in his life. What do you want, with two kids running around and a husband that is always yelling at a computer screen. But Mark likes it this way. Jack's voice was nice to listen to, even, if he was a little loud. The laughter that filled the house with his girls chasing after each other was hearth warming, their identical blonde ponytails dancing in the wind. Mark was used to the sound. He was happy it was there. Quiet was still nice to get away from the stress, but noise assured him that everything was alright.

Mark hated quiet. It was weird and dark and wrapped over him like a blanket. He felt trapped in the quiet. Jack's voice had stopped echoing through the house. Laughing kids were a fading memory. He felt lonely. His heart ached when he thought back to the times everything was fine. When his family was strong, not a broken mess made out of a single crying man. When everyone he loved was within eyesight. When the car had not yet crashed into them. He blamed himself for just standing there, helpless, not knowing what to to. Back before he saw the fear and terror in their eyes as their life was torn away from them and left him all alone. All alone with the quiet. The endless silence that left him broken and cold. Mark sighed, he missed them already...


End file.
